Criando Uma Lembrança
by hina-dono
Summary: O motivo para Sasuke e Hinata estarem em um cemitério tão tarde da noite era e não era o mesmo. Ambos haviam sido desafiados. Mas enquanto Sasuke aceitou somente por recusar-se a perder para Naruto, Hinata tinha um motivo mais... peculiar, digamos assim. Ela estava ali para criar uma lembrança.


_"Que merda eu estou fazendo aqui?",_ era o que ambos se perguntavam, parados em frente ao enorme - e assustador, diria Hinata - portão do cemitério da cidade de Konoha.

A resposta para tal pergunta era e não era a mesma para ambos.

Os dois estavam ali devido a um desafio. Como tinham sido os únicos terceiranistas a passarem nos vestibulares de universidades fora da cidade, tendo que mudar-se dali a pouco tempo, seus amigos decidiram que eles deveriam cumprir determinado desafio, como forma de se despedirem - e de se desculparem por serem tão inteligentes.

E que desafio poderia ser melhor do que passar uma noite inteira em um cemitério?

Sasuke poderia citar pelo menos dez, mas não faria diferença. Eles já estavam ali.

O motivo pelo qual tinha concordado com tal disparate era porque ele foi proposto por Naruto, o amigo com quem vinha competindo em tudo desde que se entendia por gente. Assim que o loiro propôs aquilo, fazendo questão de lembrar a vez em que ele próprio tinha dormido ao relento, em cima de um túmulo, Sasuke soube que teria de aceitar se não quisesse ficar para trás naquela silenciosa competição. Portanto, aceitou. O que não surpreendeu ninguém. A verdadeira surpresa veio quando Hinata, a segunda a ser desafiada, também concordou com a brincadeira.

Para a Hyuuga, o motivo de estar ali era simples: criar uma lembrança.

Durante toda a sua vida acadêmica, nunca saiu fora da linha. O que, para os seus padrões, significava não fazer nada que adolescentes costumavam fazer.

Festas sem a supervisão de pais ou algum responsável? Não.

Bebidas alcoólicas ou drogas ilícitas? De jeito nenhum!

Sexo sem compromisso ou qualquer contato íntimo com desconhecidos? Ah tá!

Quando recebeu a notícia que tinha passado no vestibular e que logo ingressaria na tão sonhada faculdade de Letras, sentiu-se... estranha. Tinha 17 anos, logo seria uma universitária, dando adeus aos tempos de colégio... Mas adeus a exatamente o quê? O que ela havia feito na escola que poderia compartilhar, entre risos, com seus amigos no futuro?

Enquanto seus amigos eram membros do time de basquete, natação, vôlei, ou, no caso das garotas, líderes de torcida, ela tinha feito parte do clube de xadrez. Enquanto todos eles tiveram seus primeiros flertes por volta da mesma época, aos 14 anos, ela só veio beijar alguém aos 17, mesma idade com a qual perdeu a virgindade. E apenas porque seu primo, assim como ela, queria se livrar de uma vez por todas do rótulo de "virjão".

Patética. Sua vida social era patética. Foi a essa conclusão que chegou depois de uma profunda reflexão. Foi por isso que quando Kiba lhe desafiou a passar uma noite no cemitério, Hinata ignorou o arrepio que sentiu, engoliu o medo e aceitou. Pelo menos a surpresa que viu nos rostos dos amigos a divertiu o suficiente para ajudá-la a não pensar muito no que tinha acabado de se meter... Até agora.

\- Eu não tenho mais certeza sobre isso... - murmurou, após engolir em seco. A visão da neblina atravessando o portão e o vento fazendo os galhos das árvores chacoalharem, tinha roubado a pouca confiança que conseguiu reunir.

Aquilo era demais para os seus pobres nervos.

\- Qual é, Hinata! - exclamou Naruto, a voz dele destoando completamente do lugar onde estavam. - Não vai amarelar agora, né?

\- É que...

\- Ei, Hinata... - Kiba aproximou-se, apoiando as mãos em seus ombros. - Vai ser divertido! Uma memória para rir no futuro!

Hinata cerrou o olhar, descontente. Kiba tinha sido o único para quem explicou o porquê de ter aceitado aquilo, e agora o via usando suas próprias palavras contra ela.

\- É, Hina! Vai poder contar isso para os seus filhos! - Naruto concordou, apesar de não estar por dentro do assunto.

\- Eu não acho que seja algo apropriado para contar a crianças...

\- Vamos fazer isso ou não? - inquiriu Sasuke. Diferente do Uzumaki, a voz dele, baixa e autoritária, harmonizou totalmente com a situação.

Vê-lo tão despreocupado sobre o assunto fê-la sentir-se mal por ser tão medrosa.

Suspirou, assentindo. Já que estava ali, seguiria em frente. Seria mais corajosa!

\- V-vamos... - respondeu. Apesar de sua decisão, não conseguiu impedir a voz de vacilar.

\- Ótimo! - Kiba comemorou. - Não se preocupe, Hina. Vai passar rápido!

\- E nós vamos ficar por aqui também, no carro. Qualquer coisa é só chamar!

Hinata sabia que o loiro estava tentando tranquilizá-la, mas apenas a sugestão de que algo poderia dar errado foi o suficiente para fazer suas pernas tremerem.

Felizmente - ou infelizmente? -, não houve tempo para mudar novamente de ideia. Assim que viu Sasuke se distanciando a passos largos de si, despediu-se dos amigos com um aceno e o seguiu. De jeito nenhum andaria sozinha naquela escuridão!

O cemitério de Konoha era enorme. Tão grande que nem mesmo os dois guardas noturnos contratados davam conta de cobrir todo o perímetro. Naruto sendo como era já tinha descoberto todos os pontos cegos na vigia deles. E seria aproveitando-se de um desses que Hinata e Sasuke conseguiriam entrar sem criar alarde.

Após deixarem os amigos próximos à entrada, eles rodearam o lugar, indo para o lado noroeste do mesmo. Ali, na parte mais antiga da construção, havia um portão pequeno. Pela aparência enferrujada, não valia a pena tentar forçá-lo; mesmo que não estivesse trancado com cadeado, provavelmente estaria emperrado.

\- E a-agora? - questionou, o nervosismo evidente nas palavras.

\- Sei que está nervosa, Hyuuga, mas não precisa montar nas minhas costas.

Ao ouvir aquilo, Hinata sentiu as bochechas arderem. Inconscientemente, tinha andado até ali praticamente grudada no Uchiha, tamanho seu medo. A escuridão ao redor deles - quebrada somente pelo brilho da lanterna do celular - e os barulhos noturnos, não contribuíam em nada para acalmá-la.

\- Desculpa...

O rapaz de 18 anos apenas revirou os olhos. Não estava realmente incomodado. Pelo menos não pelo motivo que ela acreditava.

\- Vamos ter que pular o muro - explicou.

Não tinha outro jeito de entrar. Felizmente, aquela parte do muro era baixa, com cerca de dois metros de altura.

Virando-se para a garota, continuou:

\- Você pula primeiro. Vem aqui que eu te ergo - chamou.

Assim que Hinata se posicionou em frente ao muro, ele uniu suas mãos para que ela pudesse apoiar um pé, conseguindo impulso para se erguer.

\- Está vendo alguém? - perguntou assim que ela sentou-se no muro.

\- Não. Está tudo escuro...

\- Consegue ver se tem algo aí embaixo pra você se apoiar e descer?

\- Não...

\- Tsc. Espera um segundo então. - Livrando-se da mochila que carregava, entregou-a para Hinata. - Segura.

Estava pronto para pular aquela barreira quando o barulho de um carro se aproximando o paralisou.

\- Merda!

\- Sasuke-kun!

Ele ainda tentou subir rapidamente, mas não houve tempo: de repente, a intensa luz de uma lanterna iluminou o local em que estavam, obrigando-o a fechar os olhos.

Pôde ouvir a Hyuuga murmurar um "estamos ferrados" e teve de concordar. Dois adolescentes tentando invadir o cemitério com uma bolsa que indicava que eles tinham planos de passar algum tempo ali? Seria um prato cheio para os fofoqueiros de plantão. E em uma cidade pequena como aquela eles existiam aos montes.

No entanto, ao invés de gritos horrorizados, quando o carro parou perto de onde estavam, eles ouviram risos. Sem entender nada, Sasuke fez um esforço para olhar em direção ao carro mesmo quase sendo cegado pela luz.

\- Desliga essa merda, Kiba! - uma voz, também entre risos, ordenou. Sasuke reconheceu-a imediatamente.

\- Naruto-kun?! Kiba-kun?! - Hinata exclamou surpresa. Já seu parceiro de crime amaldiçoou até a décima terceira geração dos amigos.

\- Foi mal, Hina! - Kiba tentava controlar o riso e moderar a voz. - Só queríamos ter certeza que vocês não tinham desistido.

\- Desistido e ido pra onde, imbecil? Andar quase 20 km até em casa? - Sasuke estava claramente irritado.

\- Relaxa, teme! - Naruto interviu. - Agora que vimos que estão mesmo cumprindo o desafio, vamos embora. O carro vai estar estacionado daqui uns dois ou três quarteirões que é pra não levantar suspeitas. Até amanhã! - Acelerou o carro, indo embora.

\- Cuidado com os fantasmas, Hinata! - Ainda puderam ouvir o aviso do Inuzuka conforme o carro ia se perdendo na escuridão.

\- Babacas... - resmungou.

Sasuke então pulou o muro, tomando cuidado para não se machucar na hora de descê-lo. Hinata tinha razão: a escuridão não permitia que visse muito mais que vultos. Sabendo que tudo o que eles não precisavam era de um tornozelo torcido, ele estendeu os braços em direção à garota; uma oferta de ajuda silenciosa a qual ela aceitou sem relutância.

\- O-obrigada - sussurrou um tanto envergonhada. Em todos os anos que se conheciam, aquilo foi o mais próximo que já chegaram em termos de contato físico.

Em resposta ao agradecimento dela, ele apenas respondeu:

\- Vamos acabar logo com isso, Hyuuga.

\- O que tem na mochila? - Hinata perguntou.

Tinham andado por alguns metros e agora encontravam-se sentados em um banco próximo a um elegante jazigo.

\- Cobertas, garrafas d'água e umas barrinhas de cereais - respondeu, sem olhá-la. Usava a luz do celular para iluminar a mochila, provavelmente checando se estava mesmo tudo lá. - Vai querer?

\- Só a coberta, por favor. - Sorriu quando Sasuke atendeu seu pedido, entregando-lhe uma fina manta. - Obrigada - agradeceu, enrolando-se imediatamente.

Estava frio.

Embora tivesse se prevenido e vestido uma blusa grossa, o vento cortante ainda judiava de seu rosto.

Olhou para seu celular, constatando que eram pouco mais de onze da noite. Suspirou audivelmente em seguida. Eles seriam obrigados a ficar ali até às seis da manhã, ou seja, passariam cerca de sete horas em um cemitério. Em um cemitério que ficava cada vez mais assustador conforme os minutos se arrastavam no relógio.

\- Você acha que vai chover? - Hinata perguntou, olhando com um olhar suspeito para o céu noturno.

\- É melhor rezar para que não, Hyuuga, senão, estaremos fodidos.

Deve ter sido o palavrão.

Talvez Deus tenha considerado aquilo um afronte.

Sim, com certeza foi o palavrão.

Por que outra razão além dessa teria começado a chover imediatamente após Sasuke ter pronunciado aquilo?

\- Merda! - ele exclamou.

Hinata teria feito coro aos xingamentos dele, mas não podia perder tempo xingando seja lá qual foi a entidade que decidiu que aquele era um bom momento para fazer os céus de Konoha desabarem em água. Precisavam achar um local para abrigarem-se, ou então poderiam ficar doentes e acabar por fazer companhia aos moradores daquele mórbido lugar mais cedo do que o esperado.

Juntando rapidamente seus pertences, correram às cegas por entre os túmulos - Sasuke segurando-a pelo braço para que não caísse ou ficasse muito para trás -, tentando desesperadamente encontrar uma proteção.

Não adiantou nada.

Quando finalmente encontraram um lugar coberto - um jazigo enorme, com uma espécie de área em frente a entrada -, já estavam encharcados. Mesmo as mantas não poderiam mais cumprir com seu propósito: esquentar.

\- Mas que merda! - Dessa vez o grito frustrado veio de Hinata. Não estava mais ligando para a possibilidade de ser ouvida e pega. Se bem que ninguém a ouviria enquanto o céu estivesse caindo.

Um relâmpago iluminou o cemitério, seguido de um trovão infernal. O barulho tremeu o chão, fazendo-a cerrar os dentes e tapar os ouvidos devido a surpresa e medo que sentiu. Quando o barulho do trovão parou de ecoar, outro som chamou a sua atenção: uma risada. Algo tão suave que cogitou estar sendo vítima de sua própria imaginação. Mas não... Sasuke estava mesmo rindo. Em uma situação daquelas...

\- Qual é a graça? - questionou, irritada com a atitude dele. Porém, se ele iria dignar-se a respondê-la permaneceu um mistério, pois logo após a sua pergunta, houve uma nova sequência de relâmpagos, e depois dela, o mundo voltou a tremer devido ao som ensurdecedor dos trovões.

\- Q-que ho-oras são? - Sua pergunta saiu cortada devido aos tremores.

A tempestade tinha cessado. Só o que havia agora era uma chuva leve, calma. Seria agradável ouvir os pingos d'água cair sobre o telhado do jazigo sob o qual foram se esconder se não fosse o fato de estar congelando.

\- Meia-noite e quarenta e três - Sasuke respondeu depois de olhar para a tela do celular, que por um milagre não se molhou durante a corrida até ali.

\- Só isso?! - Hinata arregalou os olhos, surpresa. Para ela, horas e mais horas já haviam se passado.

\- É...

A Hyuuga percebeu que, apesar de tentar de disfarçar, Sasuke também tremia. Ele devia estar tão frustrado quanto ela com aquela situação.

\- Vamos e-embora, Sasuke-kun? - sugeriu, atraindo o olhar dele.

\- De jeito nenhum! - rebateu automaticamente. - Isso é um desafio, Hyuuga! Não podemos perder!

\- Mas p-podemos perder nossos dedo-os, huh? - tentou firmar a voz como ele, mas não conseguiu impedi-la de falhar em algumas partes.

Percebendo isso, o Uchiha a encarou em silêncio por um momento. A amiga parecia realmente mal. Não tinha certeza sobre perder os dedos, mas um resfriado era certeza, hipotermia uma hipótese.

Suspirou pesadamente. Iria matar Naruto por tê-los metido naquela enrascada!

Em silêncio, ergueu-se do chão, sentindo as costas reclamarem por ter passado um tempo considerável na mesma posição. Felizmente, Hinata não era burra e entendeu o significado daquilo. Pegando seu celular - a única coisa que havia trazido - e entregando para Sasuke guardar na mochila, pôs-se a segui-lo.

Estando ambos molhados, nenhum deles deu importância à chuva que ainda caia. Seguiram desviando dos túmulos, sem pressa dessa vez, refazendo o mesmo trajeto de antes. Quando alcançaram o muro, seus calçados estavam cheios de lama, mas Hinata não se incomodou muito com isso. Seu maior problema no momento era outro: aonde passaria o restantes da noite? Tinha dito a seu pai que dormiria na casa de Tenten, mas não podia aparecer lá sem avisar - ainda mais da forma que estava!

\- Hum, Sasuke... - começou a falar, mas foi interrompida por Sasuke. Como se lesse seus pensamentos, ele ofertou:

\- Pode dormir na minha casa se quiser.

Apesar do frio e da chuva, a Hyuuga sentiu as bochechas queimarem. Nunca havia dormido na casa de um garoto! O que, pensando nisso agora, era bem estranho já que seus dois melhores amigos eram homens...

Confundindo seu silêncio com uma recusa, o rapaz disse:

\- Só se você quiser, Hyuuga. Não precisa surtar.

\- O quê? Ah, não! Não! Eu quero sim! - Em sua ânsia de fazê-lo entender que estava grata, acabou parecendo animada _demais_ , o que trouxe um sorriso malicioso aos lábios do Uchiha. Tentando consertar sua frase, disse: - Eu agradeço, Sasuke-kun. Não posso chegar assim em casa. - Olhou para si mesma. Apesar de não poder ver a sujeira devido ao breu daquele lugar, _sentia-se_ suja. - Sua ajuda será muito bem-vinda!

\- Hn - foi só o que ele respondeu.

O sorriso que Hinata já exibia alargou-se pelo modo ranzinza dele agir. No fim, apesar de não terem cumprido o desafio, aquela não foi uma missão totalmente fracassada. Afinal, tinha conseguido alcançar seu objetivo: criar uma lembrança. E conforme andavam embaixo da chuva, afundando os pés na lama, levando escorregões e tombos, mais memórias eram feitas.

Os palavrões de Sasuke no primeiro tombo;

A sua gargalhada e a risada contida dele no terceiro;

A mão cheia de lama que ele esfregou na cara de Naruto assim que alcançaram o carro;

As reclamações e os pedidos de desculpas;

O trajeto permeado por espirros até o apartamento do Uchiha;

A primeira vez que dormiu na casa de um garoto;

E até mesmo a semana inteira que passou de cama devido ao forte resfriado que pegou...

Tudo isso se tornaria doces lembranças que poderia compartilhar entre risadas no futuro.


End file.
